


Homecoming

by SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf/pseuds/SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf
Summary: Kylo has been away on a mission for six months. Hux has a surprise waiting for him.A Kylux Hard Kinks fill (see end notes for the prompt)





	

Kylo all but threw himself down the ramp of his shuttle. Six kriffing months he and his Knights had been wandering in search of Sith relics, far from the rest of the fleet. It was a relief to be out of that Force damned ship and back on the Finalizer. It would be a relief to be back where he really belonged. 

Only a year ago a full six months of uninterrupted training would have been a rare treat for him, a chance to stretch himself and develop the skills of his Knights, but so much had changed since then. He'd found Hux of one thing. Well, he'd known Hux for years of course, but he'd finally, finally gotten up the guts to approach him romantically, even though they were both Alphas. Or so he'd thought. The General hid his designation so well. Kylo had never imagined he'd actually find a mate of any kind, nevermind one with such perfect beautiful rage and determination.

They had only had three months together before Kylo was called away, but they'd certainly made the most of their time. 

Kylo had only ever been with Betas who tried to please him by imitating submissive Omega ways. They'd whined and begged and presented for him, then praised his knot to the heavens even when he couldn't inflate- which was often given how off-putting he found such displays. A part of him, the part that loved Hux’s argumentative, backbiting, superior attitude, the part that had been certain he was an Alpha, had dreaded the moment Hux would switch when he went into heat. It hadn't happened. 

Hux had appeared in the gym six weeks into their affair, flushed and trembling slightly, with a face like thunder and a sneer that would make junior officers faint. He'd demanded that Kylo personally fix the mess he'd made and ordered him out of the gym immediately. Kylo had been baffled- he hadn't destroyed equipment in weeks- but as he passed Hux’s vibrating form he'd caught a scent so intoxicating it was all he could do not to fall to his knees that instant and bury his face between those skinny legs. 

Ten minutes later, when Hux had shoved Kylo down onto his bed and mounted him like a feral beast, it became clear that the mess that needed fixing was the torrent of slick coating his thighs. Hux had ridden him, not as a simpering, begging submissive, but as an imperious officer, certain of his power and comfortable in his designation. He had stroked himself as he slammed down on Kylo’s cock and forbidden the Alpha to touch, teasing him that his knot wouldn't be enough to satisfy him, though he'd still come with a shout when he finally gave Kylo permission to fill him. 

Kylo had been delirious with pleasure. He'd never felt an Omega’s passage milk his knot, he'd never filled a willing body that could possibly conceive from it and he'd babbled on the subject for hours while they rutted and heaved against each other through three full days tied together. Hux had indulged him, had smiled at the suggestions that Hux might become huge and round with his pups, had ordered him to fill him with strong healthy life. It was only when it was over the Hux gently let him down. This was only a pseudo-heat, his body reacting to the stimulation of their regular fucking despite the suppressants he took. 

Still, the idea had stuck with Kylo. He wanted this. He wanted to prove himself better than his own parents, he wanted to father the new Force order in the Galaxy, he wanted to fill Hux to bursting and see his body change with his actions. He wanted that power more than anything. 

So did Hux. He knew it by the way his skinny body trembled and his pale skin flushed every time they lay together. Hux would climb into his lap at the end of every shift and demand he do his Alpha’s duty. He'd pin Kylo in the shower- and even in maintenance closets- to rut against him and whisper obscene things about what his seed would do. How big Hux would get, how his skin would stretch and flush and everyone would know who had done it, how Hux would carry the marks of it for a lifetime while their strong beautiful pups would rule the galaxy after them. 

Kylo had always obliged, had done his damnedest to keep Hux dripping with cum and as sated as possible. When Hux had come to him at the beginning of a second pseudo-heat and proposed that he stop the suppressants Kylo had almost come untouched. He'd dragged Hux into his arms to knot him against the wall of his quarters in record time, sobbing and thanking him for the honour. Of course it would take months for the suppressants to properly leave his system, but for now they could practice, couldn't they?

They couldn't. Snoke had give Kylo his orders and he'd had to leave as soon as the second pseudo-heat was over. 

It had left him ansty and frustrated, knowing his mate was so far away, unsatisfied and empty. They never spoke about their relationship on open channels so Kylo didn't know whether Hux had stopped the suppressants at all or if he was wait for his return. He seemed healthy- his skin pinker than usual, the slight phantom smiles appearing more regularly- but was he suffering in silence? Was he spending his nights filling himself with fingers and toys the way Kylo was looping a belt around his knot in a desperate attempt to replicate that divine pleasure?

Did he ache for Kylo the same way Kylo longed for him?

He wasn't in the landing bay. Kylo would have sensed him if he were. 

In fact the only welcome waiting for him and his Knights was a gangly childlike Petty Officer, probably the loser of some bet or straw pull, giving him a look somewhere between supercilious smugness and knee trembling fear. 

“Where is Hux?” Kylo snapped, unwilling to waste time on pleasantries with an underling.

The Petty Officer frowned, a odd smirk fluttering under the look of faux concentration, as if he knew more than Kylo but didn't dare to crow about it just yet. “General Hux is on medical leave, Ren, has been for a month now.”

What? He'd spoken to Hux regularly over the course of his mission and Hux had never given him reason to doubt his health. What had happened? He and Hux hadn't formalised their relationship, they weren't bonded mates yet- had someone noticed he was an Omega and acted on it?!

He could have reached into this sycophant’s mind for more information but from his smirk it was likely to contain nothing but rumour and conjecture. It would be simpler to confront Hux himself. 

Kylo turned on his heel to stride away when the officer coughed. “Uh, Ren, he's in your quarters, not his.” There was definitely a smirk in his tone now.

The impertinence. This boy knew nothing of his intentions! Kylo could have been heading for the bridge for all he knew! He hadn't been. His first instinct had of course been to head for Hux’ quarters but how dare this jumped up little parking attendant presume to know his mind.

While Kylo stormed out of the hanger in a cloud of his own rage Petty Officer Thanisson turned his chair back to face his console and began speaking to the Knight that had been left in charge of resupplying the ship. If he weren't so concerned about Hux, Kylo might have taught him a lesson. In fact, he still might. Later. When the boy was least expecting it.

The route to his quarters seemed to be lined with officers who wanted to nod greetings to him. It was disconcerting. Few of the First Order ever spoke to Kylo unless they had to, but now here they were- nodding and smiling at him. 

He sent a thought ahead to clear his path, an image of indistinct fear of the open that would push the loiterers out of the corridors and into their quarters. Whatever had happened to Hux, the General would surely value his privacy.

As the door locks disengaged Kylo caught a smell through the filters of his helmet that made him feel oddly warm. A little like an Omega in heat but relaxing rather than energising. He tugged his helmet off to get a better scent of it and instantly tripped over _something_ in the dark. 

His mind presented him with a hundred options, each worse than the last, but when he dragged himself up the angular shape he soon realised it was just the armchair. Placed directly in front of the door, which was… odd. His mind wasn't working properly. He knew this strange behaviour from his mate should be a concern but he was filled with an odd sense calm. 

Somehow he knew he shouldn't turn on the lights so he reached out with the Force to establish what else had been changed in the rooms arrangement. Everything. He recognised the pattern. It was one he'd taught to his own Knights- a way to hinder intruders and provide defensive cover. Why did Hux feel that he needed protection like that? The crew had seemed normal- or rather more pleasant than normal- since his return. Kylo hadn't sensed any hostility from anyone. 

The scent strengthened as he wove his way between the furniture towards the bedroom. It was such an odd but intoxicating smell, like Hux after a heat mixed with his own post-training sweat. He could feel it affecting his heart rate as well as his thought processes but he couldn't think of a valid reason to counter it.

The bed was empty. Empty and stripped bare of sheets. Every cupboard and drawer stood open and empty. 

Kylo felt his skin prickle with the beginning of a thought. Hux had taken all his clothes. Omegas did things like that when…

Suddenly he realised he could see, he wasn't just relying on the Force anymore. Something was painting the ceiling with a soft pale glow. There was a datapad from the floor beyond the bed. 

Edging warily around the bed Kylo peered into the dim light. 

Hux was asleep on the floor, one hand resting lightly on the screen of the datapad by his forehead. No, he wasn't asleep on the floor, he was sleeping in a great mass of black fabric.

As his eyes adjusted to the thin light Kylo slowly identified the sheets from the bed; his training gear; the winter weight robes he'd had made for Starkiller; the water planet robes he rarely wore; his nightwear; even his socks and undergarments. Hux had taken everything he ever wore from his cabinets. 

Not only that, but he seemed to be naked. Kylo could see that the arm reaching for the datapad was bare, and that state seemed to continue to his shoulder and chest. Perhaps it was the same across the rest of his body. 

Hux was snoring slightly, relaxed and totally content, he wouldn't mind if Kylo just lifted this strip of fabric…

The thought he hadn't dared to complete before came rushing back to the forefront of his mind when his gloved hand brushed firm flesh where there should have been an empty space- Omegas took their mate’s clothing when they nested. 

Carefully Kylo brushed the fabric away. It was one of his favourite cowls draped over Hux’s thin frame like a blanket and that made his heart soar as he slowly revealed the pink swollen belly beneath. 

Hux was huge, his belly massively round and flushed pink with the pressure, little purple lines scattered across his hips and sides where the flesh couldn't expand fast enough. Kylo had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Something inside Hux kicked and wriggled shifting his skin slightly. 

Kylo instantly changed his mind- this was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't resist. He tugged his gloves off with his teeth and settled both palms across the swell. Despite the size of his hands he couldn't cover it all. 

He could feel them, his pups growing big and strong inside his mate. There had to be more than one from the number of limbs pressing against his fingers but he'd never be able to guess how many. 

“They're yours.” A sleepy voice murmured.

Kylo looked up startled. “I never doubted that.” He said as he met Hux’s tired eyes. He honestly hadn't. From the very first breath of that scent he'd known whatever was in this room was for him. He'd never felt safety and comfort like this before in all his life. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Distraction could be fatal on a mission like yours,” Hux murmured. “You didn't need to know about them.”

“And what if I'd died never knowing I was a father?”

Hux couldn't seem to pull his gaze from where Kylo’s hands were resting on his skin. “I would not have feared that I’d killed you. They know they're yours.” He said with a uncharacteristically soft smile as the pups wriggled. The expression was broken by a yawn. “It's late into the sleep cycle. Come rest with me. We can talk more in the morning.”

Without instruction Kylo stripped, instantly losing his travel stained robes into the folds of Hux’s nest. He should have expected it- his mate had been living all these months with stale worn out scents. Perhaps once he'd spent the night he could at least reclaim some of his cleaner clothing. Assuming Hux ever let him leave the nest at all. 

It was a little awkward to slide his bulk into the space behind Hux. Not because the nest was too small but rather his body seemed determined to touch as much of his mate as possible in the process. Touching his skin now was like some religious experience. The mingled scent of pregnant Omega, the soft heat of Hux’s body, the affection pouring through the Force in waves, the brightness of the new lives inside him…

When Kylo finally settled in place he was trembling a little, one hand spread wide across the expanse of Hux’s belly, breathing that wonderful smell from the back of his neck. Nothing in all his years had affected him like that scent and he wanted only to bask in it. Sleep seemed like an unnecessary luxury after all he'd missed. He drew circles on the taught skin under his fingers, smiling against Hux’s skin as the pups nudged them each in turn. Their movements slowed as Hux relaxed back into his arms. Perhaps they would sleep while the Omega slept.

That did see like a very good idea. Perhaps he should do the same. After six months away his arms were filled with a family he hadn't even known he had. There would be time to catch up later.

**Author's Note:**

> [For this prompt](https://sinceyouaskedmeforataleof.tumblr.com/post/158487934064/omega-hux-is-preggo-with-kylos-pups-but-keeps-it-a)\- "Omega hux is preggo with kylos pups but keeps it a secret until kylo returns from a mission and he finds Hux heavy and cuddled up in a nest of his clothes"


End file.
